


You are my only one

by Hacchi_hyun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wowson - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Wowson decides to get married.





	You are my only one

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding wowson fanfic! I hope yall like it ;))) <3
> 
> Also I used names Jason and Wow this time bc its easier to type^^

Morning sunlight was coming from the window and drew interesting patters on the walls of the room. The sunlight hit Jason closed eyes and he slowly blinked his eyes and lifted his head a bit. His hand was looking for a clock and he grabbed his phone to see the time. 7.45AM. Time to wake up. Jason rubbed his eyes and tried to get up from the bed, but it was hard because of Wow hyung`s hands being tightly around him. Jason smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. They started dating after two years spending time as a members of A.C.E. Before A.C.E they were just trainees, but being together so long made them realize that they were made for each other. Even their fans shipped them together. They had a shipname, wowson. It actually sounded pretty cute. Jason was able to get out from Wow`s hug and he gently kissed his boyfriends forehead.

 

"Darling, it`s time to wake up or the others will be mad." Jason whispered. Wow just mumbled something.

 

"Too tired..." he mumbled and pulled Jason back to bed. Jason giggled.

 

"Hyung wake up!" he said and slapped Wow`s ass. This works every single time and even now Wow was quickly awake.

 

"Why you do that..." he mumbled and yawned while rubbing his butt. Jason giggled again and then gave his boyfriend long morning kiss.

 

"Because it works every single time you dummy<3"

 

 

Finally both were at the kitchen, where the eldest Donghun was making some breakfast. Both of them sat on the kitchen table where both the leader Jun and the maknae Chan where sitting. Chan looked like a bright sunshine, as usual. Jun on the other hand was yawning next to him. 

 

"Breakfast is ready!" mom Donghun smiled and put the dishes on the table. He noticed his own sleepy boyfriend Jun and gave him gentle kiss on the forehead. Chan started to smile extra much, he loved how his hyungs showed love to each other. Yes, in this dorm complex, wowson and dongjun where the official couples. The fandom, Choice did not know about it, but they would go crazy if they knew. Chan was waiting the moment to happen in the future.

 

 

"So any plans for today?" Jason asked while eating his rice. Donghun nodded.

 

"At least you and Chan have that photos hoot today. It is after 12.00 so you have some time to prepare for it." Donghun said. Jason had totally forgot that photo shoot. "The rest will go to the company and do some planned stuff." he continued and both Jason and Chan nodded. After breakfast both of them took a shower, changed clothes, ate lunch a bit earlier than their hyungs and then manager hyung drove them to the photos hoot location. At the same time the hyung line was preparing something special. They were sitting at the CEOs office and their female CEO was looking at Wow. "Did you get the rings already?" she asked and Wow happily nodded. "Yes, CEO-nim, I got the rings already." Two beautiful silver rings with simple pattern on the edges, Wow was ready to ask his boyfriend`s hand. He wanted to marry Jason. He really wanted to do that.

 

"I`m gonna cry." Jun fake sobbed and Wow just punched his arm. Jun laughed and Donghun gently separated these two. "Today is the day, let`s hope he will say yes."

 

 

 

"Ah finally over!" Chan said and stretched his arms in the air. After long five hours the shoot was over and both of them were free.

 

"Good job boys." manager hyung said and gave both of them water to drink. "Now let`s go back." he said and soon after they were sitting in the car, chatting and stuff. Meanwhile hyung line were making huge candle and rose heart to practice room`s floor and everything looked perfect. Wow was nervous but also really excited. He hoped that everything would go well. "I hope he won`t reject me..." he said to himself and was ready.

 

It was already dark when they arrived to the company. Both of the boys went to indoors while manager hyung parked the company car to the outside of the building. He also started to film in secret, because all of the employees at the company knew that Wow was going to propose Jason. They walked towards practice room and Jason was wondering why it was so dark at the hallways. 

 

"What`s going on?" he asked and opened the door. Beautiful light from the candles made shaped to the walls of the practice room and Jason saw Wow standing in the middle of candle heart and was holding roses in his arms. Jason felt like his heart skipped a heartbeat. This was so romantic!

 

"Darling." Wow said with a warm smile and Jason came closer to him. He took the roses and was looking Wow`s beautiful dark eyes. 

 

"Yes, my darling?" Jason asked.

 

Instantly Wow then kneeled down, kissed his lovers hand, took the ring box from his pocket, opened it and showed the rings to his lover. 

 

"My darling, you are my only one. Will you marry me?" Wow asked gently and shocked Jason started to cry happy tears. "I DO!" he screamed and Wow put the ring to Jason`s ring finger. Their lips met each others, other members were screaming, manager hyung was filming them. When their lips separated, Wow looked at Jason and asked:

 

"Can we show this to Choices?" 

 

Jason smiled. "Yes."

 

 

                                                                                                                      **BREAKING NEWS!!!!**

 

**A.C.E`s Wow (Kim Sehyoon) and Jason (Kim Byeongkwan) announces that they are getting married!!**

 

 

_Comments:_

 

_"OH MY GOD IS THIS REAL OH MY GOD MY DREAM CAME TRUE IM DYING AAAHHHHHHHHH"_

 

_"OMG OPPA CONGRATS!!! LOVE YOU!!!"_

 

_"gUYS im crying so beautoful T______T <3"_

 

_"We all are crying, so happy about the news!!!"_

 

 

The night when they announced their marriage, the whole choice world went nuts. Korean newsites went nuts. Everyone went nuts. Now the whole company was ready to plan the wedding together.

 

Nine months later and the wedding was finally held at the beautiful wedding location in Seoul. Everything was ready and both Wow and Jason wanted to share the wedding ceremony with Choices, so they actually live streamed the ceremony on vapp, so Choices around the world could see them getting married. Some Korean Choices were respecting the wedding pair and were waiting outside in a nice clean line and holding some wedding presents. They were all sobbing, they were so happy.

 

Holding their hands, listening the ceremony, looking each others eyes. Jason had a flower crown on his head and back of the crown there were rainbow ribbon floating in the air. "Now you can kiss the groom." the magical words was heard and Jason closed his eyes. His lips tasted Wow`s sweet taste and everyone in the hall were clapping and cheering. They were now happily married and Choices all around the world were crying of happiness.

 

 

The end 


End file.
